Edited Pirates of Sounth Carolina
by ELIZABETHheartsWILL
Summary: Slightly AU! Will, Elizabeth, eventually Jack! Attempted murder, Love, hate, jelousy! what could happen?
1. In the Begining

AN: well you see I added to and changed my story!!

Please read and Review!!!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHACATERS OR THE BOLDED PARTS OF THE TEXT  
PLOT IS MINE THOUGH

XOXOXOX

Pirates of South Carolina:

The edited version of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 1 

The Crossing

**Young Elizabeth stood at the bow of the ship singing a pirates chant. There was an eerie fog surrounding and the ever so slightly blown wind froze all that was in its way. Out of no where Elizabeth felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, she jumped and turned around. "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail upon these waters. You wouldn't want to be bringing them down on us, now, do ya?" Mr. Gibbs, a sailor on the ship asked her with anger in his voice. Elizabeth was silent for she saw a shadow behind him. **

"**Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" Lieutenant Norrington had saved her from Gibbs stern eyes. Lieutenant Norrington was Elizabeth's father's favorite man next to the King of England, of course. **

**Gibbs and Lt. Norrington were talking quietly when Gibbs suddenly proclaimed, "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mire in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." **

**Lieutenant stated "Consider them marked. On your way" **

"**Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too? Even a miniature one"**

" **I think it would be quite exciting to meet a pirate" Liz as Elizabeth was often called told Lieutenant Norrington.**

"**Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves -a short drop and a sudden stop" In the corner of her eye Liz could see Gibbs imitate a hanging.**

**Elizabeth's father the to be Governor of South Carolina burst in-to the conversation "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."**

" **My apologies sir" was all Norrington said and he left.**

Elizabeth and her father were left alone in the front of the ship. " Father why is it so wrong to want to meet a pirate, it all seems quite interesting to me."

" Yes, Yes, that's what concerns me. I understand you are only 9 and you _are_ the only girl upon this ship, but trust me when we reach Port Royal we will live in an amazing mansion and when your sister, Charlotte, joins us over here we will have a wonderful life. Char can teach you all the things you need to know about being an excellent wife. One day you will marry some rich handsome man and live happily till you're so old you can't see your nose."

"Like Aunt Mercy!"

"Yes dear, just like your poor dear auntie Mer. So do you see dear why you must behave."

"Yes father, Of course I do"

"Very well then I shall see you at diner darling."

I hate it when he talks like that. Thought Elizabeth. He's always making excuses up. I don't want to see Char either, last Christmas she made me wear that horrible pink dress that felt as if it was three sizes to small and she's always going around talking about her complexion, and, and she's just horrible.

"Well, well, well what is this, a young girl complaining?"

"Gillette! I wasn't complaining nor could you know if I was because I wasn't talking."

"Oh yes you were and rather loudly for that matter"

"What did I say?"

"He's always making excuses up. I don't want to see Char either, last Christmas she made me wear that horrible pink dress that felt as if it was three sizes to small and she's always going around talking about her complexion, and, and she's just horrible." Elizabeth said nothing but instead gave him her look she gave when she got mad. It was that look that would kill a bear; it could have made Satan himself fear her.

Thomas Gillette, a cabin boy who was well on his way to being a high-ranking soldier, had been a friend with Liz since the day she was born. Gillette's parents were close friends of Governor Swann. The two had been best friends forever.

Gillette had been called over to the captain for something, so Liz was looking out over the sea. It was so vast and huge…it seemed hard to think that they were supposed to be in Port Royal in two weeks. In the past Elizabeth had been on ships for nearly a month but she could always see a sliver of land.

**As Elizabeth looked into the ocean she saw an parasol she wondered where it came from and then she turned her head out to look and she saw a piece of debris in the water. On that wreckage was a boy about her age. Elizabeth squealed "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"**

**Norrington shouted, "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard" As the men started to save the boy Liz saw something flash as if it were metal from the boys neck. Lieutenant Norrington stated that the boy was still breathing and he had the sailors place him on the table.**

**In the distance Gibbs saw a flaming ship. The governor uttered, "What happened here?"**

**Norrington answered "it's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."**

**Gibbs interrupted "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."**

"**Why there's no proof of that. It was probably an accident. Just in case. Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats"**

**Governor Swann asked Elizabeth to take care of the boy. Liz obeyed her father and as she took care of him he grabbed her wrist and asked who she was. She politely answered and he told her that his was Will Turner. Elizabeth remembered his necklace and took it from his neck. On it was a pirate skull. "You're a pirate." She whispered, her voice meek and afraid.**


	2. beging of an endless friendship

Chapter 2

The sun was coming over the horizon, sailors were already awake and doing there duties. Elizabeth woke and sniffed the salt air. Will muttered in the cot across from her and Gillette rolled and fell out of his cot as Liz snuck up on him and slowly flipped it. He awoke as did Will. He spoke a few entirely inappropriate words until he realized whom he was taking to then he just slightly smacked her on the arm. William was sitting in the cot wondering what on earth the two were doing. He asked nervously where he was, as he noticed the cabin was not that of his captains. They answered that he was on the best ship on the best ship in the Royal Navy. William was shocked and Gillette informed him of what had happened the day before. Will just sat there and stared.

Nearly an hour later the threesome were best of friends. They had learned that William and Elizabeth were the same age and Gillette was three years older. They were arguing like friends in just one hour and 45 minutes and once again friends in two hours. Nearly everyday was like this, minus the part where they filled in Will's blanks about his mishap.

Eventually the ship reached Port Royal and they trio went with each other to the Governors Mansion. The Mansion was white on the outside yet, rather colorful on the inside. There were 30 rooms: the kitchen and servants kitchen, the formal and non-formal dining room, the servants dinning room, the formal parlor, non formal parlor, the women's sewing parlor, the governors study, the ballroom, the study, the entrance, two indoor powder rooms, the pantry, a nursery, a memory room, and three servants bedrooms. There were 10 bedrooms. Elizabeth's room had white walls, blue curtains, and a blue bedspread. On the wall hung a picture of her mother, father, Charr and herself when she was three.

Mean while, Governor Swann was attempting to find something out about William. He found out that the boy's father was William Turner, a merchant. Will had one sister, Mary Beth and a brother, Charlie, and his mother was Elizabeth Marie Stelson. None of this was told to Elizabeth.

One night Elizabeth went to bed only to wake up in ten minutes to Will waking her up. "Boys shouldn't enter a young girls bedchamber without her permission."

" Oh don't start acting like _that_."

" What do you want?" her voice snooty AN…anyone know what word Im talkin about 

"I want you to come to the beach with me."

"Are you joking? I'll get in so… much trouble!"

"No one will know"

"I'll get in trouble!"

"Don't be a sissy!"

"I'm not a sissy or a scardy cat or anything like that!"

"Wimp, scardy cat, priss, sissy…."

"Oh just shut up! I'm coming! But if I get in trouble…"

"Good" Will interrupted her

"How are we going to get out? All the doors are lock and so are the gates." "Come with me and be quiet."

The two went into the hall and snuck into the closest servants' room. Will attempted to move an enormous and ancient wardrobe but he couldn't so Liz helped him. He glared at her but then she smirked and he couldn't help but smile too. Where the wardrobe once stood was a tiny door. Will told Elizabeth something no one had ever told her- the original owners of the plantation were terrified of pirates so they built this escape route so they could get away if needed be. The pair slid through the cobwebs. Will offered to go first to block the spiders and Elizabeth thanked him but declined. The tunnel led out to a shed down by the shore. They got out of the shed and went on the beach.

"The air…it smells so, so… I don't know what word to use."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Elizabeth nodded and Will told her to come with him. "Down here a ways is a better place." Will motioned for her to come but she remained still. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…well nothing." Will took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her along. He led her to a cove that was surrounded by flowers.

The two sat down on a fallen tree that faced the ocean.

"It is so wonderful out here. The ocean, the flowers, everything."

"I know what you mean. Here." Will handed her a red tulip that he had just picked. Elizabeth blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. It is very pretty. I didn't know that tulips grew here."

"Oh, I don't know. They actually look like they were planted. I just saw it and thought you might like it."

Elizabeth's smile slightly faded. She was glad that Will had given her the tulip but she had hoped it was for another reason. "William?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about the Language of the Flowers?"

"What? Is that some girly thing you were forced to listen to at a tea party?"

"No. As a matter of fact my mother taught my it and by some small chance, you too would like to learn it?" Will laughed and said he would pass. Elizabeth sighed and muttered

"You won't ever learn then, I suppose."

The two talked about ships and pirates and then some how sewing. "Will what do you want to do in the future? For a job."

"Your father me to be blacksmith."

"I asked what _you _wanted to be not what my father wanted."

"I think a blacksmith would be a interesting job. Well maybe a sailor or soldier would be better but I rather like the blacksmithing trade."

"Oh… so who will you be assigned to an apprentice?"

" Mr. Brown, I think."

"Oh…um…is that good?"

"I honestly don't know. I would rather stay at the mansion and live like your family. Maybe that's what I should do become a governor."

"What? You want to live there? I sure don't. If I could live like a normal person I would be thrilled!" Will snapped at her

"That's because you've never lived like a popper" Liz shot Will her look and became embarrassed.

"Sorry."

Quickly changing the subject Liz mentioned the first thing that entered her mind. "So is there any girl you are fond of for?" Will didn't answer first and Liz repeated herself right after she asked that second time she realized that it was a stupid question. Will said halfheartedly that he rather liked the tailor's daughter.

Out of nowhere Elizabeth threw a handful of sand full force at Will's face. He stood there staring for a moment before he through some right back at her. They both started to chuckle. Shortly they both had eaten at least a pound of sand and their eyes were watering. Eventually they settled down and sat with their feet in the water. Will wiped a glob of wet sand off Liz's cheek and they looked at each other the blushed and turned to stare into the wide-open ocean. From the left figure immerged from the darkness. The two didn't think to run but instead talked even more. Soon the figure turned into the familiar face of Gillette. "What are you two doing down here? You, Will do you know how much trouble you'll be in if the governor finds out your down here?"

"Gillette you worry to much" uttered Liz.

"No I worry exactly the right amount."

"He is right though. Your father would be extremely angry if he find out."

"Which is why he wont, right Gillette?"

"Yes, of course. However it is my duty as a midshipman to return both of you to your home."

"Midshipman? You got a promotion!" the younger two replied in unison.

"Yes I did"

After Gillette returned the two and Elizabeth was back in her bed and Will in his, her father came to tuck her in. He kissed her forehead and felt the sand coated in her hair. "Elizabeth Marie Swann, did you bathe today?" Liz managed an ashamed look and said

"No daddy. I don't want to."

"Well you'll get one in the morning."

"Alright"


End file.
